


The Best Gift Ever

by xypeilo



Series: The Unimportant Yet Very Important Moments In Life [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter catches Wade admiring a dress, and comes up with an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! (✿◠‿◠)

Peter always knew Wade had a thing for dressing in women's clothes, but he didn't think it was something serious. He figured with Wade being the clown he is, he was just doing it to get a reaction out of people. But that wasn't entirely the case, it seemed.

While Peter did one last scan to make sure the city was safe before calling it a night, Wade called him telling him he'd be a little late. As soon as they hung up, Peter saw him down below with arms full of groceries, standing completely frozen in front of a building that was brightly lit inside. Peter swung to the lower buildings, planning to surprise greet him so they could walk home together, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what Wade was so awestruck about.

There was a wine colored v-neck dress worn by a pale mannequin, standing proudly on display behind the glass under a limelight. It didn't look like anything fancy or off the charts like the outfits Wade usually wore--it was semi formal. Peter saw Wade tilt his head, looking almost lost in thought--he probably envisioning himself wearing it. He sighed heavily before trudging his way home, wearing god-knows-what expression under that mask. Wade was so keen on keeping his troubling thoughts and emotions to himself because he didn't want to worry anyone about his problems. As much as he wanted the attention, he didn't want any of it at the same time.

While Peter rushed back home, he couldn't help but wonder if Wade really wanted to dress casually as a woman. It wasn't a bad thing--Peter certainly didn't mind it. In fact, he loved it when Wade wore anything but his Deadpool suit.

Wade would never bring this up to him--despite his outgoing personality he was so persistent on keeping everything to himself. Fortunately, their second year anniversary was coming up in a week so Peter knew exactly what to do.

 

The hardest part about getting Wade's gift was finding the right size. There were only two dresses for every size, and it only went up to large--extra small, small, medium, and large. He pondered on maybe getting a different dress, but for the entire week, Wade couldn't take his eyes off of this one in particular. Peter had to make sure if it was something he really wanted or was just admiring--and when Wade really wanted something (besides sex every day) he usually didn't speak up about it.

Finally when Wade had urgent business to take care of out of state, Peter was able to go to the dress store without fear of getting caught.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Peter flinched and abruptly stood up straight, finding a concerned employee peaking from the other side of the rack.

"Uh…" Peter scratched his head nervously. "I uh…er…I'm looking for a dress for my um…my _girlfriend_."

The employee raised her brows in pleasant surprise and walked over to Peter to look at the dress he kept eyeing for the past ten minutes. "Oh! Is this the dress? Do you remember her size?"

"About that…" Peter couldn't think fast enough for an excuse. He was a terrible liar and Wade knew every time when he was lying. "She's…the dress…um--how do I say this? Er, the dresses are too small, but she really really likes this one and I don't know what to do."

The employee made another surprised _oh!_ and smiled widely. She leaned in. "Y'know, because your lady loves it so much, we can up the size with no problem. Would you like to pick it up tomorrow?"

Peter's jaw dropped and almost fell to his knees to bow to her. "No way! You'd really do that?"

She nodded eagerly. "Do you know her size?"

-

**(I'm telling you, that dress would look great on us.)**

Wade shook his head, frowning to himself as he passed the dress store for the millionth time this week. Since he got back from mercenary business, he couldn't stop himself from visiting the store on his way home. "Are you kidding? Look at me! I'm ugly and my body isn't the perfect shape for something like that. I'd look stupid."

**[And that maid outfit you wore for Peter over your Deadpool outfit during battle didn't look stupid?]**

People made nervous glances as they passed the mercenary on the sidewalk who was seemingly talking to himself without really paying attention to where he was walking--he knew where Peter lived by heart.

"Yeah, but, I want something I can wear without getting weird looks from people y'know? I wanna be beautiful!"

**[With skin like yours in nothing but women's clothes? They're going to think you escaped the circus.]**

Wade sighed noisily. "This sucks..."

 

"I'm home!" Wade sang when he walked into the house. A few seconds later, Peter came trotting in from the living room to greet him, giving him a longer than average kiss. Wade wiggled his eyebrows at the unusual gesture. "Mmm, someone had a good day."

Peter couldn't help but smile widely as he playfully nipped the tip of nose before grabbing the groceries from him and setting them on the kitchen counter. "Because I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?!" Deadpool squealed like a schoolgirl and grabbed Peter by the waist, spinning him around eagerly. "What is it? Can I see it now?"

Peter started to laugh as he pushed himself out of Wade's grip. The small brunet was awfully giddy. Wade never saw him this enthusiastic about something--it almost concerned him. "You can have it on our anniversary. I just wanted to tell you because I'm really excited about it."

The mercenary grabbed for him again. Fingers slid past his waist, and snaked under the waistband of his boxers to grope his ass. Peter rolled off his Deadpool mask and tossed it somewhere behind him. He cupped Wade's pouty face.

"You're gonna make me wait a couple days? You just made my week feel longer." Wade whined.

Peter mimicked his pout, exaggerating the protrusion of his bottom lip. He playfully patted Wade's cheeks before peppering his face with kisses. "At least you have something to look forward to now, hun."

"Psh, well I highly doubt it's cooler than the gift I have for you!" Wade started to pat his butt cheeks, one after the other while kissing him back.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce--it's like little basketballs!_

Peter snorted and pulled away. "I highly, highly doubt that. Now go shower, you stink."

-

For two days, Wade couldn't stop thinking about what Peter got him--and no matter how much he begged or pleasured him in bed to give him just one hint, Peter's lips were completely sealed.

It was the day before their anniversary when Wade wouldn't stop following Peter around the house, trying guess what the gift is--searching for some kind of sign on his face if he was close to guessing. He named everything he could think of but he was wrong every single time.

**(Definitely not a ball pit, or a time machine, or Peter in lingerie, or a taco truck--He makes it seem like it's beyond all of this!)**

_What could be more fascinating than Peter in lingerie? Or a taco truck? Or Peter in lingerie in a taco truck?_

**[I don't understand how you got these ideas…]**

"Petey baby," Wade literally dropped to the floor, accidentally banging his head against the corner of the counter in the process. Peter paid no mind to him while he made dinner. "You can't just tell me you have a surprise for me and leave me here to suffer!"

Peter sighed curtly as he put his hands on his hips, looking like a pissed off mom as he glowered at him. "Our anniversary is _lit_ -ter-ally tomorrow. Can you just please be patient?"

Wade crawled on the floor towards Peter to grab his ankles, trying his best to give him those puppy eyes.

**[You look like a victim more than a puppy, Wade. If this was a photographed, it'd look like a PSA for domestic abuse--like the audience can translate this photo as you trying to beg him to stop being violent and you love him too much to leave.]**

_Y'know, that would actually really sell! I'm gonna put that in my mental memo pad--ALONG WITH THE OTHER UNHELPFUL THINGS. Wait…does it look like a PSA because of my skin?_

**[…]**

_WOW, okay, I seriously dislike you right now._

**(Really though Wade, we look ridiculous. Peter's never gonna tell us.)**

Wade hugged Peter's ankles tighter. "I'll give you a hint of your gift if you give me a hint of mine~ I'll even let you guess!"

Peter remained stoic. "No."

Wade begged until dinner was ready--begged during dinner, begged after dinner, and begged until they went to sleep. Peter's mouth was completely sealed--and whatever the gift was, it made him super anxious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S THE SCENE YOU'VE ALL BE WAITING FOR.
> 
> Okay, I saw the comments and I knew I just had to get it done in the same week, lol. 
> 
> Enjoy! ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ

Wade woke up and noticed that Peter wasn't home. In fact, when he thought Peter might've stopped by the local drug store, Peter still didn't return. For their first anniversary, Peter took the day off from being a superhero and a student, and they dedicated the entire day to "Netflix and Chill". But today, Peter never came back--he didn't even leave a note.

**(I think Peter is mad at us.)**

**[It's your own fault, anyway.]**

Wade whined and fell to the floor like a rag doll. Peter would never give him the silent treatment if he was upset--unless yesterday really flipped his lid. Wade groaned and rolled around the floor, feeling like an asshole. "I've upset Peteyyy! What am I going to dooo?"

**(We should go look for him and apologize for being a nuisance!)**

Wade shot up and beamed. "I have an idea! I should go look for him and apologize for being a nuisance!"

**(Hey, that was my--)**

Wade put a hand on his hip and pointed at the ceiling with the other. "Let's go get my baby spider! Time is off the essence!"

-

Peter waited on the roof all morning for Wade to get out of the house. He knew the old merc would panic and search for him. Guesstimating the amount of time Wade would arrive to the city, maybe stop for food or take another look at the dress again (because his attention span was equivalent to a child's), and walk home in his usual languid pace while talking to himself as always--Peter knew he had more than enough time to set things up.

When he heard the front door open and saw Wade hurriedly jogging down the sidewalk towards the city in his Deadpool attire, Peter quickly went back into the house to set up for the anniversary surprise. He rushed to the closet and pulled out the box that contained the dress and a bouquet of flowers that were absolutely disheveled--but fortunately, they weren't going to be presented in that form; Peter plucked each petal off the stem and scattered them all over the floor, making an even trail from the front door to the living room.

He spent hours surfing the web for unique ways to celebrate anniversaries. He wasn't very good at being romantic; in his past relationships, the other would always go out of their way to make it super special, when really, a simple dinner would've sufficed. But somehow he understood why people did things like that. He's never felt this strongly about someone this much before, and even though they've dated for two years, they've been back to back much longer than that--Peter had already decided a long time ago that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with Wade. He wanted this anniversary and those awaiting in the future to be _perfect_.

Peter arranged the furniture around so he could place a single chair in the middle of the living room. Smiling to himself and feeling extra giddy about the gift, he placed the box on the seat of the chair. He stood there for a moment, trying to imagine Wade's reaction; The merc would most likely scream with glee like a little kid and would want to proceed to anniversary sex. Peter couldn't really imagine any other realistic scenario--Wade was pretty predictable. Whatever it may be, as long as Wade was happy, nothing else mattered.

-

Wade anxiously searched all over the city, practically combing through every street. He searched all morning and afternoon, occasionally taking a few breaks to grab something to eat or wander around.

**[Give it up. If Peter wanted to be found, it'd be easy to find him. He could be on top of a skyscraper for all we know.]**

"But it's our Netflix and Chill day and he's missing every second of it!" Wade whined, dragging his feet stubbornly.

He trudged around the city a little longer until he noticed the sun sinking behind the buildings. The sky was beginning to melt into a warmer hue, making Wade even more anxious--he made no progress whatsoever. He slowly started to panic, feeling his heart pounding vehemently against his chest. Maybe Peter really _was_ mad at him. The thought tugged on his heart strings and he suddenly felt like crying.

**(Hey now, maybe something came up! Y'know, the Avengers could have called him last minute.)**

"But Peter always leaves a message!"

**[It could be anything Wade, you're overworking yourself.]**

Wade sighed heavily, feeling a great weight in his chest. "I guess I could just go home and wait for him then…"

 

 

It was already dark by the time Wade arrived to Peter's house. From the outside, he could tell Peter wasn't home yet because all the lights were off. He felt even more disappointed.

**(Maybe he'll be home soon! It's still early!)**

Wade frowned and went inside, taking off his mask at the same time. He turned on the light by the door and instantly noticed a trail of rose petals by his feet, leading down the hall into the living room. His heart suddenly thumped with excitement and all the negative thoughts and insecurities that swarmed in his mind were gone instantaneously.

_Was this an act the entire time?_

**(See?! How could Peter get mad at you on the anniversary?)**

**[Since when was Peter _this_ romantic?]**

Wade closed the front door and swallowed the lump in his throat. He eagerly followed the trail of rose petals, being careful not to step on them so much. Whatever was waiting for him beyond the hallway, he was desperate to see it. But at the same time he wanted to savor the moment because Peter did this. Peter purposely led him into the city to go find him. Wade smiled to himself, shaking his head-- _My Petey Pie knows me so well._

Wade finally stepped into the dark living room and saw a chair surrounded with rose petals and tea candles. He noticed a white box in the seat, and walked towards it.

 _I'm suppose to open this, right?_ Wade picked up the box and looked around--Peter was nowhere in sight.

**(OPEN IT, OPEN IT, OPEN IT.)**

**[If Peter didn't want you to open it, I'm sure you'd know.]**

Wade put the box back on the chair and carefully pulled off the top, finding a sea of glittered tissue paper covering up the gift. He felt his hands get clammy under his gloves, every pulse in his body thumping with anticipation. Carefully, he pulled the tissue paper apart and could barely make out what was inside in the dim light. It was definitely some form of clothing, so Wade peeled off his gloves to feel it; the fabric was unfamiliar but it was soft--a t-shirt? A…large handkerchief? He lifted it from the box and immediately recognized what it was with wide eyes.

Wade's heart was pounding like a gong at high speed as he stared at the dress with disbelief. Peter got him the dress he always wanted-- _the_ dress. The one he passed by every day. The one he imagined himself in, twirling with confidence around the world. Wade brought it close to his chest that felt constricted with a mixture of emotions, trying to process the fact that Peter got him a dress.

The merc suddenly broke out into a sob, shaking sporadically from the overwhelming feelings. He spent years being rejected and judged for dressing feminine. Peter was the first person in the entire world to be okay with that, to encourage that--to love him for that. Peter. _Peter Parker bought him a dress._

 

"Happy Anniversary, Wade." The merc spun around and could barely make out through his watery eyes Peter dressed in a suit by the kitchen door, smiling softly at him. Wade stood there, still baffled with endless tears streaming down his face.

" _Peter_ …" He choked. He took a few swift steps towards Peter and embraced him, sobbing into his shoulder. He didn't know what to say or how to thank him. He didn't know how to react--nobody has ever done something like this before. _Not a soul_. "Petey, I--I don't know what to say…"

"Why don't you go ahead and try it on?" Peter said softly, rubbing his lover's back soothingly. "Meet me in the kitchen when you're ready, yea?"

After a moment of trying to gather himself, Wade quietly nodded and headed towards the room, carefully carrying the dress in his hands as if it were delicate. He spent a couple of minutes admiring the dress before putting it on. It was really pretty despite its simplicity--something he could probably wear on a daily basis. But…

What if Peter didn't like it? Sure, it was a nice dress, but what if it didn't look good on him? What if Peter didn't liked the way it looked? Wade stared at the dress in his hands with doubt as the insecurities came clawing back. Wade just wanted to be _beautiful_.

**(But what is beauty?)**

**[Who are you even comparing yourself to?]**

"I'm a walking tumor--I hardly look human." Wade spat bitterly. "My skin looks like shit and I can't go anywhere in public without people judging me."

**[People are always gonna judge you regardless of what you look like, Wade.]**

Wade took a deep breath. What's the worse that could happen? Peter bought him the dress. Fuck it--what does it matter? Wade could just laugh it off and crack a few jokes if things get awkward--no biggie, just like the millions of times he's went through it with other people.

**[But Peter isn't like those _other_ _people_.]**

Wade quickly took off his Deadpool suit and slipped into the dress with ease. The material felt nice against his skin--it was comfortable enough that he wouldn't mind sleeping in it. He walked to the body mirror and examined himself; the dress accentuated the curve of his body, bringing out his hips just a tad. It fell right above his knees, and he gave it a few twirls. He had a broad and muscular stature, but the dress wasn't as appalling as he thought it'd be. Somehow, like the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, it looked…pretty _damn_ good.

Peter had to have gotten it customized--the dresses at the store were clearly way too small for his kind of body. The fact that Peter even went out of his way to get the dress resized--butterflies suddenly began to swarm in his belly. He found himself falling in love with Peter all over again.

 

Wade slowly made his way downstairs nervously, though part of him was excited. His hands wouldn't stop shaking and he found himself constantly holding his breath. When he reached the kitchen door, he took several deep shaky breaths before opening it.

The entire kitchen was dim and surrounded in rose petals like the living room with tea candles scattered all over the counters and the dinner table--which consisted of two plates of spaghetti and a bottle of wine. Wade found Peter waiting across the door patiently, seeming absolutely mesmerized by Wade's appearance.

" _Wow_ …" Peter gasped in awe. His expression was filled with pleasant surprise that eventually molded into a wide smile. "You're…you're so _beautiful_."

Wade looked away shyly, blushing hard. He wanted to crack a joke or say something stupid, but his mind was completely blank. Instead, he rubbed the back of his head with one hand as the other clutched onto the dress for comfort. Peter stood tall and confidently slid his hands around Wade's waist, pulling him closer to peck him gently on the lips.

"I want you to be happy," Peter said, gazing softly in his lover's eyes. "I want you to be the person you want to be, Wade. I--"

The merc suddenly hugged him, burying his face in his neck while the stubborn tears returned. Peter hugged him back and chuckled softly, finding himself at the brink of tears too.

"Thank you, Peter." Wade whispered in a broken voice. They stood there for a moment, quitly holding each other close and cried together. "Thank you _so_ much..."

 

 Wade had already decided a long time ago, that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with Peter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support, it really means a lot to me. I'll definitely be making more Spideypool fics in the future! Give me prompts if you'd like~ (✿◠‿◠)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the best scene to have its own chapter. c:


End file.
